Reflections
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: After coming back home, all Sasuke wants is to be alone, but certain people won't let that happen, especially Naruto. M/M Lemon, One-shot


Disclaimer: I'm no where near lucky enough to own Naruto, nor imaginative enough to create something like it. That's why I write fanfiction.

Warning: This is not intended for children, or for anyone who doesn't like yaoi, slash, M/M lemons, whatever you like to call it.

Reflections

Sasuke was bleeding. He had destroyed yet another mirror. How many was that this week? He had lost count. Wondering why he even bothered looking into the damn things anymore, he walked away from the shards of wondrous glass, leaving the mess. He was tired of cleaning up messes, and not just his, but everyone else's as well. 

Walking languidly to the bathroom, he knew he was leaving drops of blood along the way like a wounded animal. He looked behind him, no emotion expressed on his face, as he waited for the hunter on his trail to finally catch up. They never came. He wasn't even going to clean it up. This place had seen plenty of blood before, so why should he care? 

Sasuke merely walked into the door to open it, not bothering to push it open with his hand. Dammit, he was face to face with himself again. His injured hand was itching to demolish this mirror as well. Keeping himself in check, he opened the cabinet, and brought out the salve. He watched fascinated as it turned pink when it mixed with his blood. He was almost sad to see it go when he wrapped the bandages around his knuckles.

He didn't bother to close the cabinet door, knowing what waited on the other side when he did. Right now, he wanted to be alone, even if it was from himself. Therein lay his biggest problem. He couldn't escape everything. That's why he hated the mirrors so. He knew that that person on the other side, was well, and truly alone. That person had no thoughts, no feelings, worries, or desires. Nothing waited on the other side. Maybe that was why when he looked at himself he didn't feel like he was seeing the real him. He would swear that that person on the other side was a hoax. He still had what Sasuke craved, however. Total isolation. Solitude.

Never before, had he so desperately wanted to be that person. Somewhere along the way of picking up after everyone else, he had lost himself. He had lost himself to that damned thing called vengeance. Revenge. Payback. Call it what you will. It had completely consumed him, and he didn't know how to break loose from it. That was one of the reason's he had left Konoha. Now, though, even if the one he wanted vengeance from was dead, he still felt unsatisfied knowing that they hadn't died by his hand. Little bit, by little bit, he was coming to terms with that, but he was far away from recovering. 

He was close to vomiting. Why did he let himself continue? He had left before for another reason. He was burnt out on making sure that everyone had what they needed emotionally. Tired didn't even come close to describe how he felt when he was surrounded by those three needy people. From the outside, one would have said he was cold, unfeeling. In Naruto's words, a bastard. 

They didn't see things from the inside, the way he did every damn day. Laying on the couch, he threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out what little light was left in the room. Silence rang through his ears, the one thing that made him happy. He hated to admit it, but sometimes his ears craved some noise. That was when he went out, did his daily brooding walk that everyone famed him for. Fools. All of them. How dare they presume he was brooding? In all actuality he was enjoying himself, but he would let them think what they like. It didn't matter. At least it kept them out of his way most of the time. 

There was one person who knew when he was brooding, and when he was out for a pleasurable walk. That person was the main reason he had left in the first place, though he would never tell him that. He just wouldn't understand. Nothing he said would ever make him forgive him for disappearing with the Snake. It was the one unmistakable mar in their relationship. They still hadn't discussed it, even if it hung over them any time they were around each other, rotting, festering.

Sasuke preferred it that way. He had no desire whatsoever to explain his reasonings. How could he tell him that he left for his own good? No matter that it didn't work, no matter that what he set out to accomplish had failed. It really didn't matter that it hadn't changed the three of them the way it was supposed to. He really had left for the good of other people, not just himself. Why couldn't anyone else see that but him? He at least hoped that Kakashi of all people would have noticed, what with his speech of 'look underneath the underneath'. 

Once again, he told himself he didn't care. As long as he knew the truth, it didn't matter. Nothing really did anymore. He did his missions, stayed under the watchful eye of the anbu guard when he was in the village, and did his damned community services to those who were too poor to afford to hire a ninja's help. This was his life now. He had come to accept that, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He could faintly hear the clock in the kitchen, ticking away the seconds, and minutes of his life. If he strained, he could hear the slow dripping of his leaky faucet. Throwing his legs off the side of the couch, he slowly stood up, and made his way to the kitchen. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was waste. Reaching for the knob, he tightened it, effectively stopping the water from leaking. He wanted to smile, but that would take too much effort, and if he thought about it, he really didn't feel like smiling anyway. 

Turning back around, heading for the couch once again, he stopped in his tracks at the knocking on his door. His eyebrow lifted the tiniest bit, until he felt their presence. Dammit. He was tempted to act like he hadn't heard, and walk away back to his couch, but he knew she wouldn't fall for it.

Opening the door a few inches, he looked out, squinting as the sunlight pierced his eyes. Bored with her already, he asked, "What do you want, Sakura?"

She smiled sweetly, waving at him before she answered. "I wanted to come by and see if you would like to have lunch? You know, as friends. We really haven't spent much time together since you came home, and I thought it would be good if you got out a little more," she finished happily, cocking her head to the side with another smile.

This was going to be fun...

Sasuke let his eyes get wide with excitement as he jumped up, and down like a giddy schoolgirl, clapping his hands, exclaiming, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, clapping her hands in unison with him.

"No." 

Sasuke dropped his act, and let his lip curl up in disgust as he shut the door in her face. He couldn't believe she had fallen for that. When had he ever shown any type of interest in anything she wanted to do? He couldn't believe he had jumped up, and down like that. Oh well, he knew she would leave him alone for awhile now. He didn't like hurting her feelings, but she had to learn. She was another one he had tried to help by leaving, but she didn't seem to get the meaning behind it either. 

Wonderful. It hit him that he was doomed to continue helping everyone for the rest of his life. Fucking fantastic. He could see himself old, gray, wrinkled, and still telling everyone to leave him alone. They would still be trying even when it was too late. He hoped he would die long before then.

Flopping down on the couch, Sasuke resumed doing absolutely nothing. He had a mission tomorrow, and he wanted to enjoy the time he had left while he could. Sleep was pulling at the edges of his conscious. He let it take over. This was where he won, and lost. He was left to complete solitude if his sleep was dreamless, but he rarely received such a gift anymore. He hoped now would be one of the times where he was blessed with nothing.

Sasuke awoke to a warm, comfortable weight settled on his pelvis. He knew what it was before he even opened his eyes. That chakra was unmistakable in its wildness. So was that smell. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he relished in it. Savoring it for later when he was alone, needy, and too prideful to search out what he needed most. 

Strong, pliant hands raked up his chest under his shirt, grazing over his muscles, leaving trails of passion in their wake. His breath hitched, back arching, when blunt nails overran his hardening nipples. He let out the breath slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Sasuke was going to make him work for it, for disturbing the dreamless sleep he was granted. 

"Sasuke," a deep, masculine voice whispered in his ear, making the muscles in his back tremble. Wetness engulfed his earlobe as it was taken into a warm mouth, clamped between a set of teeth. Sasuke knew what those teeth looked like as they had been bared to him millions of times before in anger. Right now, however, they were focused on his pleasure, and he was soaking it up. 

His eyes finally sprang open when those damned teeth scrape over the spot on his neck that only they knew about. Sasuke hissed when they bit down, hard, trying to force a reaction out of him. He couldn't help it. Those teeth always got what that person wanted.

"Naruto," Sasuke let loose, much to his annoyance. He didn't want to give in so soon, but damned if the blonde hadn't already figured his body out, knowing just where to bite to get what he wanted out of him. "Fuck."

"We'll get to that," Naruto started, running his tongue up the sinewy muscles of Sasuke's neck. "Have some patience."

Sasuke thought that was rich coming from Naruto. He snorted to let him know.

Naruto rolled his hips against Sasuke's to punish him for his little outburst. Moaning aloud, Sasuke breathing picked up. Naruto was dominating over him, and he couldn't let that happen. Throwing his body weight to the side, he rolled them off the couch. Sasuke heard Naruto's head connect with the floor, but he drown out his complaints by covering his mouth, and forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto was now the one moaning, which soothed Sasuke's ego.

With a swift downward pull, Sasuke had Naruto's jacket open. He let his hands roam over the taught flesh, gripping right underneath his ribs. Digging his fingers into his skin, Sasuke let Naruto know how this was going to be. Hard, fast, and unforgiving. Naruto's groans let him know that he didn't care in the slightest.

Sasuke had always found Naruto's collarbone to be delectable, and he proved it every time by leaving more than one mark along it's stretch. He was so engrossed in branding the skin as his with tiny purple bruises, that he didn't hear Naruto whisper, 'Love you.' into the air surrounding him. 

Lost in the feeling of Naruto against him, of his hips shooting up, rubbing their growing lengths against each other, Sasuke growled. Harshly he bit Naruto's neck, loving the cries that spit from his mouth. He wanted to hear more. With a flick of his wrist, he had Naruto's pants undone, and his hand was reaching inside, searching. 

The heat coming from Naruto was amazing. It rolled off of him in waves, and Sasuke soaked it up like a snake basking in the sun. Slowly, he let his tongue trail down the center of Naruto's chest. He watched as Naruto squirmed, trying to make him reach his destination faster. Sasuke wasn't so forgiving though as he teased his tongue everywhere, but where Naruto wanted it.

"Bastard," Naruto panted.

Sasuke smirked as he took Naruto into his mouth. He felt Naruto's hips buck up, trying to push himself deeper inside, and Sasuke allowed it. Moaning around Naruto's cock, he teased the underside with his tongue. He looked up, following the length of Naruto's neck as he let his head fall back in pleasure. A hand found its way into his hair, pulling harshly. 

Growling, Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's member. "You're going to pay for that."

Naruto's mouth was open, breathing heavily as he said, "I hope so."

Forcing two fingers into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke commanded, "Suck."

This time it was Sasuke turn to pant heavily as he watched, and felt Naruto's tongue lap around his fingers greedily. His cock twitched when Naruto's cheeks hollowed around them. He decided enough was enough, and removed his fingers. Pulling Naruto's pants down he threw them to the side, to busy looking over Naruto's tan, sweaty skin to care where they fell.

Sasuke harshly forced his fingers into Naruto's opening, watching as his back arched unnaturally off the floor. Moving them around, in, and out, Sasuke searched for the spot that would make Naruto lose control over everything. 

"Sasuke!"

Smirking, Sasuke knew he had found it. He knew Naruto wasn't as prepared as he could be, but he didn't care. He wanted to be inside that heat, feel it gripping around him as he thrust inside. Naruto's chest rose, and fell heavily in anticipation, waiting for Sasuke to release his member from the confines of his pants. 

"This is going to hurt," Sasuke warned him. He could at least do that. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but Sasuke could tell he didn't care. Naruto wanted it just as badly as he did.

Guiding himself into Naruto's passage, Sasuke used his other hand to hold Naruto's hips still, knowing he would leave marks where his fingers where digging into the skin. He was slowly falling apart with every inch he pushed inside. This was his.

Sasuke let out a 'whoosh' of breath once he was all the way inside Naruto. His head fell back, as he pulled out, loving the way Naruto pulled at him, trying to keep him in. Naruto rolled his hips up into him when he pushed back in. 

Panting, lusty moans, and grunts reverberated against the walls of Sasuke's living room as he thrust unforgivably into Naruto's pliant body. He watched the sweat soak the blonde hair around his temple, watched it fall down his chest with every harsh breath his took. Sasuke wanted to taste it. Running hist tongue around Naruto's pert nipples, he sucked them into his mouth every time he thrust back inside.

Naruto's back arched once again when he pounded against that spot, and Sasuke raised himself up to look down, and watch Naruto's pleasure. 

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, begging him for more, or to stop, Sasuke wasn't sure. When Naruto reached for his member, and began to stroke himself, Sasuke's eyes widened, not wanting to miss a second of the erotic display he was presented with. 

"Fuck," he whispered, soaking up everything Naruto was giving him. He was close, so close he could feel himself tightening up. Gripping Naruto's hips in his hands, he pulled them up off the floor to meet him, thrust for thrust, ramming himself inside the tight, hot heat. 

Naruto's hand sped up, willing himself to completion, and Sasuke wanted to feel it. He loved the way Naruto's body tightened around him when he came. He would feel that.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped, feeling it closing in around him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he gritted his teeth when the pleasure was becoming too much. 

Naruto always looked unearthly when he came, and Sasuke never missed a second of it. The way his forehead wrinkled, and his mouth opened to allow the ecstatic scream release was gorgeous. Ribbons of white shot up onto Naruto's chest, and Sasuke felt himself falling with Naruto into that pleasurable abyss. Pulling Naruto up off the floor, and holding him tight against his chest, Sasuke pumped himself inside a few more times, riding out the shocks of ecstasy one at a time. 

Naruto's hands found themselves wound in his hair, as he pulled him back to kiss him soundly on the mouth. Sasuke felt their sweat, and Naruto's cum mingling between their bodies as their tongues danced. Ever so slowly, he pulled Naruto up, and off of his deflating cock. Laying down on the rug beneath him, Sasuke tried to catch his breath.

Feeling Naruto lay beside him, he was hit with the thought of pulling him close to him, but he held it at bay. Naruto felt his reluctance, and began pulling his pants back on before he lay back down next to him.

"You're going to be my prey next time," Naruto confirmed, sighing against Sasuke's chest.

Prey? Sasuke was no one's prey.

Sasuke stood, and pulled Naruto up by the arm with him so fast, he watched as the blonde rubbed the back of his head, and looked around bewildered. 

"What the hell was that for teme!" Naruto shouted, stepping back, and rolling his bruised shoulder. Sasuke could still see the sweat drying around his temples.

Sasuke didn't answer. He stomped quickly over to where Naruto stood, and hefted him by the collar of his open jacket. Sasuke dragged him down the hall to the front door, ignoring the inane protestations coming from Naruto's loud mouth. Ripping the front door open, he threw Naruto out, and slammed the door.

Who the hell did he think he was? Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's actions. Great, now he was pissed. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. Instead he settled for picking up one of his 'precious family heirlooms', and smashing it to pieces against the wall. He had another mess to clean up, but at least he felt a slightly better.

He didn't want that though. He wanted to feel...happy. Picking up a glass from the kitchen counter, he smashed that as well. It was helping, but he still didn't feel happy. He wondered if he could feel happy anymore. He was so used to being depressed, gloomy, and dare he say it..._sad_...all the time, he had come to prefer it over everything else. There were times when he could say, that he liked being down, and depressed because it was what he was used to. It was the only way he knew how to be anymore.

This only served to make him all the more angry. Couldn't he feel happiness for even a few minutes? Sasuke opened the cabinet, and looked at all the fragile things at his disposal. Settling for a plate, he picked it off the top of the pile, and held it high above his head. His eyes grew wide, and a crazy smile took over his features. Throwing it down with all his might, he delighted in the wonderful, almost ring-like sound it made when it shattered. Sasuke watched in captivation as the pieces flew, scattering around his bare feet.

This time he opted for a bowl. The delicate, inter-locking design around the edge of it begged him to severe it. He smashed it with glee. Sasuke hadn't noticed at first, but a chuckle was growing in his throat, pleading to be let out. He wasn't sure if he knew how to laugh anymore. Deciding to find out, he picked up another plate, and a bowl, hurling them one after another against the floor, the wall, whatever surface he saw fit.

A bark, close enough to a laugh for him, broke through. Progress! 

Sasuke didn't stop until his kitchen floor was littered with broken shards, and fragments of what was once a beautiful collection of flatware. His mother's favorite. That didn't matter, surely she would have forgiven him, for he was finally laughing. Outright, gut-clenching laughing, and the sound was foreign to his ears. He couldn't stop. He had to see. Had to. 

Walking across to the bathroom, he didn't even feel the shards cutting into his feet. Slamming the door open so hard it bounced off the wall, and hit him in the back, Sasuke faced the cabinet he had left open earlier, still laughing. He could feel the tears streaming down his face from his mirth, but he didn't care. He couldn't. Banging the mirror shut, it shattered before he could see if the reflection of himself laughing was really, truly him.

Sasuke stopped laughing.

Sasuke sat straight up so fast from his sleeping position on the couch, his neck protested by popping loudly at him. Clutching the fabric of his shirt, Sasuke nearly had a heart-attack when he saw Kakashi sitting cross-legged on the coffee table next to him. He immediately schooled his expression back into the mask he was famous for.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted him, book open in front of him.

Sasuke glared at his former sensei. "What do you want?"

"Well, you see, this hissing, black cat crossed my path, and it reminded me off you. So, I thought I would drop in, see how you're doing," Kakashi lied.

"I don't remember inviting you into my home," Sasuke replied, scathingly. Standing up, he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at Kakashi. "Leave."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. 

"You can't be a guest if I didn't welcome you into my home," Sasuke explained, not backing down from the staring contest that was going on between the two of them.

"Ah, but I know for a fact Naruto has come in without you inviting him. I seem to recall him staying for quite awhile as well," Kakashi said, one finger pointed up in the air. His one visible eye was crinkled up in glee.

Sasuke felt his body grow hot at the mention of Naruto's stays. He wouldn't let Kakashi get one over on him, though. Two could play at his perverted game.

"The same could be said with you going to Iruka's home," Sasuke spat back.

"Leaving!" Kakashi announced before he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the smell of dog he left behind.

Sasuke flew through the trees with ease. The only hindrance he had was the green blur flying beside him. There was no getting rid of him, though. Tsunade had required him to have a partner on any, and all missions he took since he had returned to Konoha. It was just his luck that he would have to be teamed up with the one person he found even more annoying than Naruto. Was he being punished for laughing yesterday?

"Doesn't this feel wonderful, Sasuke-san!" Lee exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air as he leaped from one branch to the next.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at the over-enthusiastic young man. Who was he kidding? They had just gotten back from killing three men, had highly classified scrolls in their pockets, and they were possibly being followed. Sasuke was tired, hungry, and definitely needed a shower. He had been away for three days, and they were only halfway home. Clinging to the fact that it would be bad if he killed his teammate, and that many people would be upset, Sasuke held himself back from wrapping his hands around Lee's neck, and squeezing. Oh, but how he wanted to.

"We need to find a place to camp," Sasuke replied, ignoring Lee's comment.

Lee nodded his head in answer, eyes immediately searching for a spot suitable to their needs. "I will find the perfect spot, Sasuke-san! Never fear, for the Springtime of Youth is on our side!"

Sasuke scowled, repeating his mantra, 'Don't strangle him, don't strangle him, don't strangle him'.

Two hours later, Sasuke found himself camped under an alcove of bushes, hidden from the view of the branches up above. Lee was coming back from setting traps around the perimeter with a smile on his face. Sasuke ignored him, and continued munching disgustedly on his meal rations. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Lee began doing push-ups. Sasuke assumed he had lost some bet with himself again.

Sasuke was just settling down to try, and get some rest when he was interrupted.

"Sasuke-san? May I ask you a question?" Lee inquired, pleasantly.

Sasuke glared at him for disturbing his peace. Lee stepped closer, invading Sasuke's three foot bubble. He scowled, but unfortunately it didn't deter Lee in the slightest. "What?"

Scratching the back of his head, Lee smiled, unsure of how to go about asking. "Are you, and Naruto..." Lee trailed off, looking at the ground with a blush.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in anger. He knew what Lee was grasping for, and he didn't like it. At all. "That's none of your business."

"I disagree. I find it to be my business when one of my friends is upset." 

Sasuke glowered heavily. His eyes threw hate at Lee. Why couldn't he keep his fucking eyebrows out of his business? 

"Naruto, has been rather worried lately, and I want to help him. I am pretty sure it has something to do with you, as he doesn't want to talk about it," Lee continued, looking at Sasuke for answers.

"If Naruto doesn't want to talk to you about it, what makes you think that I'm going to?" Sasuke spat harshly. 

"No offense, Sasuke-san, but I respect Naruto more than I ever could you. We are both in the Springtime of our Youth, and I understand what it means to love," Lee said, thinking of his red-headed Kazekage. "I also know what it means to lose someone dear to my heart," Lee justified, eyes tearing up heavily at the remembrance of his sensei, Gai. 

Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to react to another man's tears. Especially coming from someone he hardly considered to be a friend. He reacted the only way he knew how. With indifference. 

"Get on with it."

"I will resort to blackmail, if I have to, to get you to talk to him," Lee finished.

Sasuke was honestly surprised. He never would have thought that Lee had it in him to do something so low. He was gaining somewhat of a respect for him. Somewhat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was waiting for Lee to explain what he planned to do.

"Tsunade-san trusts my word over yours at the moment, and we both know what we are carrying."

Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore on Lee's plan to get him to talk or else. Fuck. Of all the things Tsunade had to send him after, it had to be those damn classified scrolls.

"All you want me to do is talk to him?" Sasuke questioned, making sure his plan to get around Lee's would work.

"Yes." Lee stared at Sasuke, expecting an answer.

Sasuke nodded his head once, agreeing.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san. I do hope you plan on working things out with him," Lee said, a cheery expression spreading across his features. 

Sasuke merely smirked. Lee thought he had won, but Sasuke knew better. This was a cake walk compared to dealing with Orochimaru. Lee would never understand the way a truly conniving mind worked.

Sasuke walked down the dusty street, searching for the blonde dobe he was blackmailed into talking to. He wasn't at any of his usual haunts, and Sasuke was loathe to admit it, but he was starting to get a little worried. Where was the idiot? Looking down at his feet he watched as little dust clouds appeared every time he took a step. Konoha needed a good soak, and Sasuke could really use a broody rainy day himself. 

He turned his face up, looking at the measly clouds in the sky. No hope there. A flash of blonde, and orange caught his eye atop the Hokage Monument. 'Idiot,' he berated himself. Why hadn't he thought of looking there earlier? 

Sasuke approached Naruto a few minutes later, looking bored, and uninterested in what was going on around him. Naruto sat with one knee pulled to his chest as he looked out over the expanse of Konoha, a sad wistful look upon his face.

"Dobe," greeted Sasuke, standing behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't even bother to turn around when he replied, "Teme."

"There, I've fulfilled my obligation," Sasuke stated, turning to leave. Lee never said what he had to talk about, or for how long he had to talk. The only thing instructed was that he talk to Naruto, and he had.

"What obligation?" Naruto asked angrily, finally turning around, only to be greeted with Sasuke's back.

"My obligation of talking to you," Sasuke answered as he kept walking away.

"So now it's an obligation just to talk to me?" Naruto shouted after him, pissed.

"It is when my future depends on it."

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, gripping his shoulder, and spinning him around. Swinging his fist, he aimed it straight for Sasuke's broody face. A loud slap could be heard when Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist within his palm, inches away from his nose.

"I don't want to fight you," Sasuke said, voice low. His stomach was doing a murderous dance in his stomach from being so close to Naruto. He blamed it on what he ate this morning, even though he knew it was a lie.

"What's your malfunction, Sasuke? Do you just love being this way? Do you just love hurting, or pissing off everyone around you? I suppose it gives you some sort of sick pleasure, huh?" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled at Naruto, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well maybe I would have some sort of clue what was going on with you, if you would open the damn door a few inches, and let me in every now, and then instead of running away!"

"You're still so goddamn dependent! Why! Why does no one understand that I did what I did for a reason!" Sasuke snapped. He couldn't take this shit anymore! Once again he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. There were no dishes to help him out this time.

"Dependent? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked, wringing his wrist out of Sasuke grasp. 

"You don't get it, do you? I wouldn't expect you to understa-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto's fist connected with his face. Damn. The dobe was getting fast. He would have to watch more carefully in the future.

"I understand one thing, Sasuke. And that's that you're a complete prick who thinks of nothing, and no one, but himself."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, face devoid of any expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all he had done. After the things he had gone through, just to ensure that they would be okay, to ensure that they could survive without him. All his efforts got him was a punch in the face. 

"I quit," Sasuke said.

"You quit what?"

"I am done trying to help you. I am done trying to help Sakura, and Kakashi. I quit," Sasuke explained, turning to walk away once more. This time he was tackled to the ground.

"Explain how anything you have ever done has been to try, and help us," Naruto demanded.

"You're all so fucking dependent on me, it's ridiculous," Sasuke sneered. "I left to try, and force some sense into your thick skulls, but apparently nothing is breaking through that barrier."

Naruto burst out laughing at Sasuke's explanation. "You're so full of yourself Sasuke, you're swimming in it. I can't believe you! You really, and truly believe what you're saying!"

Sasuke scowled. He would prove to Naruto how dependent he was. "Before I left, Sakura couldn't do a damn thing, but stare at me, and ask me out. Anytime she did something worthwhile, was to try and make me notice her. How is a person supposed to grow if they're stuck on someone like that?"

Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Kakashi...how many teams before us did he fail? Every damn one. But we made it, we passed. Attachment began to set in. Why do you think he stopped us every time we started fighting? What would have happened if we did end up killing each other? Our group as we knew it then would have fallen apart, and he would have been left with no one again. All that bullshit he told me before I left was for his own benefit."

Naruto reeled his fist back, and let it fly into Sasuke's face again. Sasuke didn't even bother trying to stop it. 

Sasuke spit the blood out of his mouth, and onto the ground next to him. "And you. You were the worst one of them all. Always trying to catch up to me, outdo me, beat me. You couldn't reach your goal of becoming Hokage unless you beat me first, but in the end you still failed. Friends? Rivals? Lovers?," Sasuke added that last one reluctantly, his body shuddering. "Which one are we Naruto? How are you supposed to distinguish that when I'm around all the time distracting you from answering, because you were too busy trying to best me?"

Naruto's eyes went wide, before narrowing dangerously. His lip curled up, baring those teeth that knew many pleasurable places to bite him. 

"Then you had to go, and take it away from me. You had to kill him yourself in the hopes that I would come home when you did. Right? I mean if he was out of the picture, you could have me all to yourself! Do you have any idea what you did to me when you killed my brother? Do you!?" Sasuke screamed, lashing out. He gripped the front of Naruto's jacket in his fists, pulling him closer so he could yell at him some more.

"I want you all to leave me alone! I am tired of picking up after all of you! Go find someone else's heels to nip after," Sasuke finished, pushing Naruto off of him, and standing. Once again he turned his back, and began walking away. Sasuke could feel a tightness welling up in his chest, one that he hadn't felt since his family was murdered all those years ago.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke spun on his heel, shouting, "What!"

He stood frozen as he looked at Naruto, perched on the edge of the monument, his back to Konoha. A fearful, questioning look spread like wildfire across his face as he looked at Naruto's small smile. Was it possible for a smile to be sad, and happy at the same time? Maybe Sasuke was seeing things.

"You're wrong Sasuke," Naruto said, inching backwards, letting his heels dangle dangerously over the edge. "Everyone is dependent on someone, Sasuke. Everyone needs someone to be dependent on. It's what makes rivals, friends, and even lovers possible," Naruto said, blushing. "Without that other person there to depend on, what's the point?"

Sasuke took a step forward, not liking where Naruto was headed.

"You, and I both know what it's like not to have anyone to depend on. Can you blame us for ending up in the situation we did?" Naruto asked, laughing. 

"I'm going to prove to you that you're just as dependent on me, as I am of you. Even if it kills me," Naruto said. His voice rang true as he spread his arms out, and let himself fall backwards off the Monument.

Sasuke watched the whole thing like it was playing in slow motion. The first thing he saw disappear was Naruto's smile as he fell. Sasuke ran full force to edge, and watched Naruto fall, getting smaller, and smaller in size. Sasuke knew Naruto would stop himself. He was sure of it. No way could he be that big of an idiot.

Naruto was nearly half way to the ground, and still hadn't tried to catch himself. Sasuke watched the air whip his jacket around his outstretched arms, and his hair around his face. He was still smiling. Idiot. He was going to hit the ground soon, he had better do something.

He didn't, he just kept falling, and slowly it dawned on Sasuke that he wasn't planning on catching himself. He never was. Horror rolled through Sasuke in waves. That idiot expected him to catch him! Shit! 

Sasuke concentrated his chakra into his feet, and began running full force down the side of the monument. He wasn't catching up to Naruto. Naruto... He was going to die if he didn't hurry up. What the hell was he thinking!

"Usaratonkachi!" Sasuke screamed after Naruto's free falling body. Using the speed he had copied so long ago from Lee, he speed up. His feet were a blur, as was his mind when the thought of Naruto being nothing but a splatter on the ground, like the dishes he had broken. Only, if he let Naruto break like that he wouldn't be able to sweep up the pieces so easily. These pieces would cut him much deeper. 

"Naruto!" he yelled at him when he began catching up. Throwing his arms behind him to lessen the wind resistance, he felt his shirt fly off, forgotten. He didn't even notice, he was to focused on catching Naruto. His eyes were wide, and the air was making them burn, but he didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde in front of him, too afraid he would disappear.

Some of the rocks broke under his feet, and he began sliding. Quickly regaining his footing back, he judged the distance to the ground, making a calculation. If he jumped now, the damage would be minimal, but could he catch Naruto at the same time? He would have too. There was no other way around it.

Pushing off heavily with his foot, he let himself fall after Naruto. He was so close he could see the way his eyes sparkled with the hope that Sasuke was getting his message. Reaching his arms out, he wrapped them around Sasuke's bare torso. The wind was still whipping against him harshly as Naruto whispered into his ear, "I knew you would catch me."

A bittersweet feeling took over Sasuke's emotions, and he felt his eyes well up. Tears threatened to break loose when he wrapped his own arms around Naruto, cradling him to his chest. What a fool he had been. Spinning them around, he felt Naruto wrap his legs around his middle, depending on him to make sure they made it safely to the ground. Sasuke was more than happy to allow the dependence this time.

Aiming his landing, he rolled into the fall, making sure Naruto was protected when he did so. Something sliced deeply up his back, but he ignored it in favor of Naruto. He wasn't sure how long they lay there on the ground, catching their breath. All Sasuke knew was that Naruto was right. He depended on him to be there. If he didn't he would have just let the dobe fall to his death.

Sasuke always thought he was so sure that he wanted to be alone, but when the thought of not having Naruto around hit him...that was when he knew only then would he truly be alone. He depended on Naruto to be there, to keep him grounded, to keep him from going completely insane. He needed Naruto, period.

Sasuke once again found himself staring in the mirror, assessing the way Naruto had changed him. He was sure that this person was him now. In the reflection he watched Naruto walk up behind him, and he admired the way his chest muscles moved when he did. 

Naruto began rubbing the salve he had gotten from Tsunade on the wound Sasuke had acquired while saving him. Once done, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind, and smiled at him in the mirror. "See. That person on the other side isn't alone anymore."

Sasuke looked at the reflection of them in the mirror. The person he used to see on the other side was never truly alone like he had thought. That person was just waiting patiently for Sasuke to let there be someone else there with him. 

Sasuke smiled, and began to laugh. This time the mirror didn't break, didn't shatter. It showed his true reflection, and he knew it wasn't complete without that head of blonde hair next to him. 

AN: I haven't written any SasuNaru in awhile, and I decided to remedy that. This is what came out when I sat down to write. Not sure where it came from, but I like it well enough. That being said, hopefully everyone else like it too, so let me know what you thought with a REVIEW! :D


End file.
